


Erida Arae

by g_rose_t



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: And More Angst, Angst, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Flashbacks, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus has a child, Malec, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Sassy Alec Lightwood, Sassy Magnus Bane, and then even more angst, and when everything seems like it's happy there is more angst, biology and shit got messed up and he actually has a child, clace, like an actual child, oc has a terrible life, oh yeah valentine exists, sass is class, sassy everbody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_rose_t/pseuds/g_rose_t
Summary: Magnus has kept a secret all his life, all her life. When Alec finds his secret things get complicated, Magnus has to keep her a secret when she's the center of attention. What happens when his secret is tired of hiding in the shadows, when all she wants is the attention that's been taken from her, when she just wants her father's love? But Magnus won't give her just that, his love.~~~~~A.K.A. Magnus has a daughter that no one knows about, and then Alec finds her and shit goes down.





	

It all started when Alec came home after a particularly long mission one night, Magnus was curled up on the couch reading a book of spells when the young nephilim made his way into the warlock’s apartment, quite loudly might Magnus add. Upon his entry Magnus shut his book and called out, “In the den,” capturing the shadowhunter’s attention.

When Alec walked into the den, Magnus could see the small scratches and scrapes littering his body along with look of exhaustion and defeat laced on his feature. “Well, my love how was the mission?” Magnus inquired while Alec flopped his form next to him, giving Magnus a small peck before nuzzling his head into Magnus’s lap.

“We found yet another old base that Valentine left in shambles,” the nephilim replied snuggling further into Magnus.

“Anything good there?” Magnus mused, running his finger through Alec’s ebony hair.

“We found several of Valentine’s experiments, all downworlders and all dead except one. She was a warlock, had burgundy hair, fluorescent green cat eyes, and these scales that litter her body. Her name was something like Erica-Erie-Er-”

“Erida?” Magnus blurted out sitting up, causing Alec to flop onto the floor with an audible groan.

“That sounds about right,” Alec grumbled his voice slightly muffled by the floor, “You know her?”

“I did a lifetime ago.”

“Please don’t tell me she’s another one of your exes, because honestly I was starting to like her, she reminded me of you,” Alec spoke as he turned onto his back, he remembered finding the female warlock and instantly feeling like he knew her somehow, feeling the need to protect.

“One of my exes-NO! Oh god no. No, no,no, no, no-”

“I get it! She’s not one of your exes,” Alec chuckled, letting out a breathy laugh, “if she’s not one of your exes, then how do you know her?”

“It’s,” he paused searching for the right word, “weird.”

“Really? Weird is the only thing you can come up with?” Alec sassed raising onto his feet, standing in front of Magnus.

“It’s the perfect word for what we have.”

“And what do you have?”

“I didn’t mean it in that way Alexander.”

“Really? ‘Cause it kind of sounds like you did.”

“Just forget it Alexander.”

“No, Magnus, what do you two have? A secret affair? A-” Alec’s insecurity on display, yet neither of the two payed any attention to it, both too full of rage and fuming.

“Don’t for one minute think that I’m having an affair! Alexander, do you really think so little of me!” Magnus’s voice began to raise as both him and Alec stood chest to chest glaring at each other, a steady gaze between them, one waiting for the other to break, and the other doing the same.

“Then tell me how you know her!”

“I can’t!”

“Why not!”

“It’s a secret!”

“Well then, if you need me I’ll be at the Institute, away from you and all your secrets,” Alec chided, then pushed past Magnus and out the door.

~~~~~

By the time Alec reached the Institute, his usually formal strides turned into marches of nettle mixed with pique. He wanted one thing, answers, he just wanted for one moment for someone to tell him that Magnus loves him, that he’s enough, that he isn’t a complete disappointment. He was determined to find redemption, to find the answer to all his questions. So, upon entering the Institute all heads whipped towards him, then rather quickly diverted their eyes towards the tile, heavy steps carrying him keenly toward the infirmary wing.

Pushing open the door, he paused just looking at her, looking at how small she looked compared to the large open room, her body coiled together, huddled under the thin sheet that lays upon all the infirmary beds, her vibrate hair contrasting against the white cot. Walking closer Alec saw the small raise and fall of her chest, too tranquil for her to be awake, soft movements behind her eyes, soft sighs leaving her pale chapped lips. The serene sleep quickly turned into a fierce nightmare, harsh spasms followed by pained groans let out of the small whimpering form on the cot.

Stepping further into the room, Alec rushed to the warlock’s side, shaking her petite shoulder, walking the small girl with a start, causing her to flinch away from his touch, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Alec sputtered backing away holding his hands up, a small blush creeping up his neck.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to flinch away,” she     quavered barely audible in the silent room, wrapping her arms around herself.

“It’s okay, Erida, it’s Erida correct?”

“Erida’s my given name, I prefer Ree,” quiet rasps let out of her cracked lips, as she downcasted her eyes onto the ivory sheets, the man in front of her intimidating her slightly.

“I think Erida’s a beautiful name if that helps,” Alec spoke trying, but failing, to make small talk.

“Erida, greek goddess of hate. My mother named me after the goddess of hate, not such a beautiful name after all,” Ree mused, a quant smirk playing on her lips.

“Well, that’s understandable,” Alec surrendered, “Can I ask you a question Ree?”

“You mean another one? If you must.”

“How do you know Magnus Bane?”

~~~~~

He didn’t how, but Magnus knew is he had to get to Erida before Alec did. Creating a portal to the Institute, Magnus ducked in knowing his time was limited, and found his way into the infirmary, the only place he could think of where Erida would be.

Upon his entry, the frail warlock whipped her head towards him, her eyes those of a deer caught in headlights. Magnus let out a breath of relief at the sight of her, yet worry filled his chest like lead, questions swirling around his head. The only thing Magnus could think about was hiding their secret, “Erida?”

“Magnus,” she paused acknowledging him, “You know better than to call me that,” The small yet powerful warlock spat back at him.

“Erida, my poor child,” Magnus spoke, disregarding her, as he moved forward towards her, letting the door close behind him.

“Stop calling me that.”

“Now, Erida-”

“Stop!” The younger warlock screamed, making Magnus plause and physically stiffen, “Stop calling me that!”

“What would you rather me call you? Erie? Arae? Ray?”

“Ree, will do.”

“Noted. Anyway, Er-Ree I wanted to make sure that our agreement is still, what’s the word, engaged,” Magnus spoke choosing his words wisely.

“You mean the deal where you get to pretend I don’t exist, and I have to in all my power avoid any human or shadow world contact? That agreement?”

“Now, darling don’t put it that way,” Magnus spoke trying not to cringe at Ree’s words.

“And what way would you like me to put it?”

“The way where we keep you a secret because it’s the only way that you aren’t taken by my enemies, the Clave, or worse Valentine.”

“Well, it looks like we’re too late on the latter.”

“If someone asks how you know me your reply will be-”

“I’ve never heard of Magnus Bane, who is he?”

“Not this time, my love. You have to make something up.”

“What do you mean not this time?” The young warlocks glare piercing the suddenly silent male. “Who did you tell?”

“His name is Alexander, he’s-we’re’”

“He’s your fuckboy?”

“Don’t call him that!” Magnus’s nostrils flared in rage.

“Why because you love him?”

“Yes-Maybe-I don’t know!”

“Like you loved Camille, like you loved Imusa, like you loved my mother!”

Magnus had enough, and he snapped getting into Ree’s face, “Alright, you get one thing straight Erida, I may not of loved your mother in the end, but we were in love once upon a time. But what she did-what she did made me feel sick inside, she made me feel disgusted with myself. So, don’t you think for one second that my feelings for Alec, are the same feelings that I had for your mother.”

“Do you ever think that I get my heart shattered every single time that one of your relationship ends leaving you in shamber, anytime you lose someone. I get to sit in the shadows and watch the world break your heart piece by piece. So, yeah I hate every time you find someone else you love, because that’s one more goodbye, one more heartbreak I have to witness, but can’t help.”

Ree’s words took Magnus’s breath away, he didn’t know how she felt about his love life until now, “Oh my sweet child, why haven’t you told me this before?”

“You were happy, I couldn’t take that away from you. Not to mention, I’ve been dead for the last three decades in your eyes.”

“Yeah about that darling, not cool.”

Ree rolled her eyes before responding with, “So, tell me about this Alec guy.”

“Oh in due-”

“Don’t you dare “in due time” me, just skip to the point Magnus.”

“Fine! Fine!” Magnus dramatically fluttered his hands, before perching himself on the cot across from Ree’s. “Alexander, or Alec as all his acquaintances call him, is a shadowhunter-”

“You, Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn, dating a shadowhunter?”

“I know, hard to believe. But back to what I was saying before you interrupted me, Alexander and I have been… together for only a couple of months, but spectacular months they have been,” Magnus spoke, his mind drifting off.

Ree knew the look on Magnus’s face admiration, adornment, and pure love, a look she adored. If she could only see one thing for the rest of her life, it would be the face Magnus was making right now. So, she decided that if the nephilim boy made the warlock this happy, then he must be okay enough to date Magnus, even though she’d keep a close watch on him.

“And what shall I tell Alec when he asks how I know you?” Ree asked, knocking Magnus out of his daze.

“I’m not sure, everything is so, new. I don’t want to scare him away.”

Ree paused, and then made her decision, “I’m the daughter of an old fling of yours, nothing more nothing less.”

“Ree-”

“Magnus, nothing more nothing less.”

“Okay, now rest darling,” Magnus spoke, knowing fighting her wouldn’t do anything. Raising to his feet he left a lingering kiss on Ree’s forehead before portaling himself back to his apartment. Leaving Ree to fall asleep on her infirmary cot, alone, as always.

~~~~~

“How do you know Magnus Bane?” Alec asked nervously with a slightly more harsh undertone.

“Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane, Magnus Bane,” Ree “wondered”, playing Alec like a fiddle, much to her own shame, “Oh! Magnus Bane! Of course Magnus! My mother and him had a fling centuries ago, it ended ugly.”

“Oh thank the angel,” Alec whispered under his breath, all his worries disintegrating from his mind, well all but one, “How’d it end, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“She tore open my chest one night and ripped out my heart.”

‘Well, shit’ was the only thing Alec could think, as he stared at the warlock that looked maybe a year younger than himself.

“Magnus found her, standing over my body, heart in hand,” Ree continued, “He blew, understandably, took what was left of me and patched me back together, his own Sally doll if you will. It took me a decade to recover, then Magnus disappeared and I continued on alone, as always,” Ree finished, muttering the latter.

“That’s… terrible, I’m sorry,” Alec spoke trying his hardest to be the people person he knew he wasn’t.

“But, the relationship ending wasn’t because Magnus fell out of love, he never does,” Ree said trying to reassure Alec, without letting on that she knew about their relationship. “It was my mother’s fault, he loved her and when she tried to kill me, he decided he loved me more than he loved her.”

“That’s Magnus for you, heart too big for him to handle,” Alec smiled to himself, something Ree did not get passed her.

“Do you know if he’s dating anyone, I haven’t seen him in half a century, and the last time was brief.”

“Yeah, about that,” Alec began scratching his neck, unsure how to tell what was basically Magnus’ adoptive daughter that he was seeing her father figure.

“It’s you.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“It’s you.”

“What’s me,” Alec asked nervously.

“You, your dating Magnus,” Ree told him, her dough eyes on full display, the vibrate green like her unglamoured set, yet subtler and not cat-like in shape making her seem innocent and almost haunting, like they pierced your soul whenever you looked into them.

“Me!-Dating!-Me dating Magnus!-What!” Alec sputtered out.

“Handsome, don’t fool yourself, I could see the way your eyes dilated at the mention of Magnus. And when you talk about him, it’s as if you’ve never been sure anything, but you’re sure of Magnus.”

Alec could feel the fire dancing on his cheeks as he cleared his throat, “I don’t know if I’d call it dating, I mean yeah we’re together, but dating?”

“Being together is dating Alec.”

“Is it? I mean I’ve never dated anyone before,” Alec confessed to the warlock, unsure as to why he felt he could trust her, as if he could tell her anything without being judged.

“And he’s never dated a shadowhunter before, plenty of firsts to share.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Alec concluded, unsure of his feelings towards his new relationship status.

“Alec, could you do me a favor?”

“Sure, whatever you need,” Alec replied, yet again feeling like he owed the downworlder something.

“Don’t let Magnus push you away.”

“Why would-”

“I’m not done, at some point Magnus is going to break. And no matter how much he cares about someone, he’ll push them away, the more he cares the harder he’ll push. And when the time comes around, don’t let him push you away, grab onto him and tell him what he means to you and what he means to everyone around him. You can’t leave him alone, or he’ll run and you won’t be able to find him, so if you have to leave him, leave him with someone you trust to watch him.”

“You act like he’s a child.”

“He can be sometimes, but that’s not the point,” Ree rolled her eyes thinking about how childish the older warlock could be, “Alec, he may push you away without you knowing it, you have to pay attention.”

“I always pay attention.”

“Good, because eventually I won’t be here for him and he’s going to need somebody, and I’d like you to be that somebody.”

“You won’t-” Alec began but was promptly cut off by Magnus making his ever so extravagant entrance.

The door booming open, Magnus looking worn out and heaving, as if he just ran a marathon, something the downworlder had far too much dignity to do. Upon his entry Alec rose, unsure who had entered, yet ready to defend the warlock he’d been having a conversation with if need be. The pair stood just staring at each other, tension filling the room like helium in a balloon, Ree watched from her place on the cot, wondering which one would make the first move. Evidently it was Magnus who took five strides forward before grabbing onto Alec’s shirt, and forcefully kissing the young shadowhunter, to which the nephilim returned. They stayed lip locked for longer than Ree had expected, making her heart fill with joy, knowing that Magnus would be okay when she left.

When the couple finally pulled apart, both out of breath with a blush playing upon their cheeks, reality seemed to crash back into their world because right in that moment they both cleared their throats and stared at Ree eyes wide with embarrassment.

“Oh don’t mind me, I’m just enjoying the show,” sarcasm dripped off her words as she spoke, making the couple’s cheeks heat up even more.

“Ree, my little peach!” Magnus dramatically exclaimed before running to her side, “My peach, my precious peach!”

“Mr. Bane, ever so dramatic,” Ree relied while rolling her eyes, “It’s almost as if you been practicing for this all your life, oh wait you have been.”

“Don’t let my dramatic entrance fool you – I have no idea what I’m doing, Pêche (Peach),” Magnus spoke while searching her body for any obvious injuries, “Is there any part of you that isn’t bruised? My little bruised peach.”

“Votre fille qui est censée être morte n'est pas, et tout ce que vous avez à dire est-ce? (Your daughter who is supposed to be dead isn't, and all you have to say is that?)” Ree fluently responded, while Alec whipped his head towards her, not expecting the dialect change.

“Que voulez-vous que je dise? Hey chérie, ça fait longtemps que tu étais torturé? (What else do you want me to say? Hey darling, it's been awhile how was being tortured?)” Magnus remarked back, making Alec turn to look at him.

“La torture était grande, merci de demander à Pap- (Torture was great, thanks for asking Pap-)” Ree began beyond pissed before getting cut off.

“Okay! The rest of this conversation will be in English thank you very much,” Alec cut in, agitation evident in his voice and stance.

“Don’t worry Alec, this conversation is over,” Magnus snared, moving towards the door.

“This conversation is not over, get your Indonesian ass back here,” Ree snapped while raising to her feet.

Magnus ignored the younger warlock, and opened the door leading to the rest of the Institute, only for it to be slammed closed in his face by red wisps of magic. He looked over at Ree, whose eyes were unglamoured and glowing fluorescent green cat-like and all, while red fire-like wisps and swirls flowed out of her hands, rage dominating her head to toe.

“Well, this is new,” Magnus mused.


End file.
